clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella White
Cinderella White (born Doc White) is the second born dwarf to Snow White. She was born in a cottage in Windenburg after her older twin sister, Bashfuletta. She currently lives in Windenburg with her Evil Stepmother and evil stepsisters. Doc is also known as Cinderella, the 2nd generation of Clare's Disney Princess Challenge this was revealed in Episode 7. Description Doc is the smartest of the seven, and also the leader of them. Doc has medium length blonde hair, amber eyes and a clothing colour scheme of red and white and an amber headband. She is also the only Dwarf that wears glasses. Toddlerhood Doc aged up to a Toddler in the Disney Princess Challenge episode 3, along with her twin sister, Bashfuletta. She was given the Inquisitive trait. Childhood Doc aged up to a Child in the Disney Princess Challenge Episode 5, along with her twin sister, Bashfuletta. She was given the Whiz Kid aspiration and the Loner trait. Teenhood Doc aged up to a Teenager in the Disney Princess Challenge Episode 7, She was given the Master Chef aspiration and in addition to her Loner trait, she was given the Neat trait. Doc continued looking after her younger siblings and helped around the house. Life as Cinderella/Teenhood Cinderella moved into the chateau, owned by her father and step-mother Lady Tramaine. Cinderella moved in to work for her parents and step-sisters. Cinderella first thought she was given an opportunity of a better life, but she soon found out after the death of her father that she was forced to cook, clean the house and tend to the garden and not be eating in the same room as her sisters or step-mom, or even be able to sleep in the same area, but instead sleep in the tower section of the house. In the following episode, Cinderella was struggling with the life of washing and cooking for everyone else. She ended up going to school hours after her sisters as she was forced to do the washing before she left. However, she did meet Prince Alexander whilst at school, but nothing else came from it. In the following episode, whilst Lady Tramaine held a ball at the chateau for Anastasia and Drizella, Cinderella was forced to tend the bar and clean everything up/serve the princes that attended. Whilst working at the bar, Cinderella was shown to get friendlier with Prince Alexander and they seemed to be chatting for a while. Cinderella went with Anastasia to the bar - with Anastasia telling Lady Tramaine that Cinderella will be doing things for her as a secret - where Cinderella could speak to the princes that were there. Cinderella decided to start singing, which resulted in lots of people watching her including Prince Alexander. After she sang, Cinderella spent some private time with Alexander where they watched the clouds and they grew closer together as friends. Cinderella was struggling with getting everything done where she collapsed from tiredness a lot and she couldn't even hang out with her mother Snow White as Cinderella was so tied. Cinderella decided to invite Prince Alexander to a secret area she had found, where they had a mini picnic and eventually became romantic interests. However, later that evening just as things were becoming quite romantic between the two, Lady Tramaine spotted Cinderella and Alexander together, deciding to find a way to make sure nothing can happen between the couple. In episode 5, Cinderella found out that Lady Tramaine had arranged Drizella to marry Prince Alexander - the prince Cinderella had fallen in love with - breaking Cinderella's heart, especially as she had to watch them marry. Cinderella struggled with the marriage and was upset a lot during the day. She then got a text from her sister Bashfuletta who asked if she was ok (and might become her fairy godmother) and to check on her. Cinderella also became closer with Anastasia after she was told that Lady Tramaine was now forcing Anastasia to marry a prince instead of being with Grumpy White. After Prince Alexander married, Cinderella slowly started to get over it and met with her fairy godmother Bashfuletta who told her that soon good things will happen. Cinderella spoke to Prince Kian who seemed to have cheered her up, but things were still very tough for her. On Harvestfest, after Cinderella cooked the grand meal, a ball was held where she asked her fairy godmother (Bashfuletta) for help to attend it. When Lady Tramaine saw her she got angry at Cinderella and Cinderella decided to work as a distraction so that Anastasia could sneak off and leave with Grumpy. Shortly after, Cinderella shared a slow dance with Prince Kian and they shared their first kiss and became romantic interests. In the following episode, Cinderella was left to live alone with Lady Tramaine after Prince Alexander wanted to leave the chateau with Drizella. Using this to her advantage, Lady Tramaine decides to try to kill Cinderella with her sharks after killing her own boyfriend Thorne Bailey. However, Lady Tramaine died from old age before this could happen. Cinderella was left with the chateau, $49,000 and was finally given the chance/life to live as a true princess and live the life she always wanted. Cinderella was finally able to live a free life and went swimming with her mom Snow White. Adulthood Cinderella aged up into a young adult in episode 9 after she returned home from swimming with her mom. She received the Creative trait. Cinderella became Prince Kian's girlfriend and they quickly got engaged and married in the same day. Kian also met Snow White and the dwarfs, who loved him. After the wedding, Cinderella became an official princess and she and Kian tried for a baby to start the next generation for the challenge. Trivia * Doc was the second born twin, but aged up to a toddler before her older twin sister, Bashfuletta. * Clare revealed Doc was going to be Cinderella because she is one of the eldest and smartest children. *Her look as a teen changed as she went from maid to a princess. *Clare built her chateau. *She is now known as Cinderella. *Cinderella is not allowed to eat or sleep in the same area as her step-mother or step-sisters. **In fact Cinderella sleeps in the tower side of the house. *Even though her first name has changed from Doc to Cinderella, her last name is still White. *Apparently her name is Cinderella because the character from the movie had to clean the cinders, but her actual name is Ella, but she is only referred to as Cinderella. *Cinderella is the second princess in the challenge, followed by Aurora. *She seems to get along well ok with Anastasia, despite Anastasia originally going to be mean to Cinderella. *Cinderella wasn't allowed to meet her fairy godmother until she had hit the lowest point in her life. *She finally got to attend the ball in episode 7. *Her fairy godmother was her sister Bashfuletta White. *Cinderella was finally given the life she always wanted as a princess in episode 8 when Lady Tramaine died. Cinderella was also left with the chateau. *Cinderella married Prince Kian in episode 9. Category:Royal Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Challenge Sims Category:Blonde Category:Amber Eyes Category:Twins Category:Disney Princess Category:Second generation Category:Snow White Characters Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Young Adults